An intraluminary prosthesis, for example a stent, is a medical device used in the treatment of diseased bodily lumens. A stent is generally a longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. For example, stents may be used in the bodily vessel, such as in the coronary or peripheral vasculature, esophagus, trachea, bronchi colon, biliary tract, urinary tract, prostate, brain, as well as in a variety of other applications in the body.
A stent generally includes an open flexible configuration which allows the stent to be configured in a radially compressed state for intraluminary catheter implantation. Once properly positioned adjacent the target body lumen, the stent is radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be of the self-expanding variety which will radially expand once deployed. Balloon expandable and self-expanding stents are known. Such self-expandable stents in use include those in the Applicant's WallFlex® stent family, including the WallFlex® Enteral, Esophageal and Biliary stent designs.
To prevent migration of the stent after implantation, the stent is anchored to the inner wall of the lumen. On occasion, however, it may be necessary after implantation to remove a stent that is anchored to the body lumen or to shift the placement of the stent after implantation. However, in current stent devices, due to the anchoring of the stent to the inside wall of the body lumen, such removal or shifting may be difficult, if not impossible.
Thus, there is a need for a stent or intraluminal prosthesis which provides improved migration resistance, as well as allowing for easy in vivo adjustment and/or removal of the stent. The present invention meets these needs and provides advantages beyond those known in the art.